


NIKKUNEMU (THE NICKNAME)

by TheBroken



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Love, Romance, Self-Reflection, Soulmates, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroken/pseuds/TheBroken
Summary: Yuzu had all kinds of cute nicknames for her beloved Mei! But her lover struggled with just the right one for her in return. What do you call...your Everything?
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Kudos: 32





	NIKKUNEMU (THE NICKNAME)

_Mei had many names:_

_"Lover."_

_"Baby"._

_"Sweetie."_

_"Honey."_

_"Mei The Bei!"..._

She was getting used to her Yuzu calling her anything, these days, including some _really_ embarrassing and personal pet names that left her blushing sometimes. On the whole, seeing them for what they were-her attempts to fully express her love and affection-Mei was fine with them, and even enjoyed most of them. But there was just one hang-up:

Mei _didn't_ have a single special nickname for Yuzu in return.

Initially, that had not been the problem that it was for her now, but as their relationship grew, as Mei herself began to bloom emotionally and romantically into a more expressive lover, more confident in her understanding and appreciation of both her own emotions _and_ those of others, she began to feel guilty under the constant outpouring of devotion and attention from her Yuzu and wanted to show how she truly felt with a special name that put all of her feelings in perspective.

First, and foremost she thought, what were the traits of Yuzu she cherished?

It wasn't easy. As time went on, with the acceptance that honest and open-hearted love brings, even the golden-haired girls' _faults_ became a feature of loving her that Mei would not have changed for anything. Her oftentimes clinginess, which now only made Mei feel needed and stronger. Her tendency to express her every emotion openly, to cry, even with joy, now only filled the more somber Mei with a deep appreciation and love of the depths of the girls' soul. Her sometimes careless, even dangerous heeding of pure instinct in the face of any challenge to the contrary, of deciding she was simply going to _do_ something, and that would be that, only filled the dark-haired girl with the strongest admiration for the freedom of the joyful blondes' bold heart and spirit. There were these, and so many others. _Too many..._

No, there were...so many things, even seeming negatives, (or they would be in others!) in these lovable faults, for her to concentrate on one of them for the answer.

Her character traits? First and foremost, her Yuzu was _...Adorkable!_ Her simple, strong personality, that yet revealed endless depths and shades of layers. All her impulsiveness! Her geeky sense of humor, her awkwardness, her corny jokes, bad puns, silly pranks...Mei had come to adore them. Yuzu, ambushing her with an unbreakable bear hug! Yuzu, blurting out the first thing on her mind, at exactly the wrong time! Yuzu, blushing after another faux pas! Yuzu... just being Yuzu, and stealing Mei's heart away with it!

Yuzu, the font of copious, and unconditional love, of acceptance, of strength, of understanding, empathy, and a desire to help that knew no boundaries. And Mei knew all this and more, firsthand, for she had required these things, and had uncomplainingly been granted them, usually without having even asked. No...no one word could reveal the depth of love and gratitude Mei felt for these great gifts bestowed upon her troubled heart.

Her _virtues?_ Where, she wondered, would she begin? The girl was warm, open, kind, endlessly forgiving, selfless in her love and help toward others, loving, generous, forbearing, empathic...Mei couldn't come to an end of what Yuzu had done for her, alone: _Loved_ her, when she had done nothing to deserve it. _Cared_ for her, when she had tried to dissuade her in the strongest terms. _Helped_ her, when she had done nothing but try to sabotage the poor girl's happiness. _Reached out_ to her, as she wallowed in the misery and pain of mental illness when all she did in return was try to push her away. _Accepted_ her, when she could not do that, herself. _Forgiven_ her, when anyone else would have sought revenge for such wrongs. Given her _hope_ back into her life, when she was broken, sick, wounded, and lost. She thought on and on over these many virtues, and so much more, of all that Yuzu had done for her and brought into what was once a wretched, ugly, dark, and empty life. What one word could possibly touch on that? She was left in frustration again.

Her value as a _lover?_ Her remarkable _physical_ beauty was plainly there to see, from her waterfall of golden hair to her elegant, small toes. But, as if the priceless treasures of her other virtues had not been enough, she had opened up the world of love, and romance fully for Mei, of what it felt like to be touched, skin to tantalizing skin, and in heart and mind. Whether it was a warm kiss in the morning, as they awoke... a comforting shoulder to lean on...surprise hugs that took her breath away. The simple delight of being cuddled together on a cold night, the heat generated by their togetherness as holy as a hymn...The graceful and electric touch of their skin touching together as they gratefully enjoyed the pleasure of each other's bodies in the act of physical love, as they had more recently discovered together, in their shy ways...

(And which Mei had _never_ dreamed would be _hers!_ )

Her passion, her warmth...

(both in the physical _and_ spiritual sense!)

Her tenderness in the care she showed her fragile partner...

(In _every_ way!)

Her consideration of Mei's feelings, needs, and desires. Her ability to give her everything that she showed so well in anything that held her interest, _including_ as a lover...there was _no_ one word that held enough meaning.

She loved, cherished, and all but worshiped the emerald-eyed girl with a feeling that grew every day. And though the Autistic beauty still could have difficulty articulating these things, she knew that it was reciprocated, and more, by her precious Yuzu. Though they were both still young, it was clear to everyone who had the pleasure of knowing them, that this was true love, the bond that laughs at both times, and circumstances. There was such peace, and joy in the very thought, the natural grace of two people completely in love. _"One, becoming two, becoming ONE!"_ As Yuzu would whisper to her sometimes when she needed comfort. Her beautiful blonde lady just _accepted_ love, and the _understanding_ seemed to follow! 

And... no one word could encompass it!

 _"She's been my rock, my teacher, my one true love, in the_ _end, my salvation...'_ Mei thought. _'I never could have believed we would be where we are now, with me_ _evolving into the woman I should have always been, understanding-accepting-giving- more and more every day, with the two of us growing constantly as a couple! My therapist is a jewel, and I'm_ _eternally in her debt; but, even she admits...It's Yuzu! She builds on my doctors' base, but, It's because of her I'm happy, I'm actually happy...because she gave that_ _to me! What one word describes someone who has literally given shape, purpose, and meaning to your life? Where would I be without her...Or'_ she thought darkly, _'Would I even be?"_

And so it continued for more than a week, until, in the fullness of things, Mei sat one day in a dreadful funk, stressed out over some piece of nonsense involving her class president duties, those tasks she had willingly at last taken on as a prelude to chairing the Aihara Girls Academy. Yuzu noticed immediately that her beloved needed attention, and put down her textbook she was studying. She had discovered some time before that learning, for her, was just a matter of applying her iron determination, like anything else she wanted. A highly intelligent mind and strong will were already waiting to be called on, hidden by her happy-go-lucky persona and innocent demeanor. She was now in the top 20 in school, and it was virtually assured she and Mei would be attending the same university together. If needed, Mei's grandfather, (whom Yuzu had eventually charmed!) would be happy to pull a few strings for both their sake. Impressed with her grades, he had even said as much. _" The Top Twenty students!_ _And she did it to make ME proud!"_ Mei thought in wonder. She looked up as Yuzu gave her shoulders the most tender of caresses.

 _"Do you need some TLC, precious?"_ she asked warmly, beginning immediately to apply her surprisingly strong hands at rubbing the tension away. Yuzu had done some classes in massage therapy some time ago, which had paid huge dividends for her lover. _"And she did THAT_ to _help me!"_ Mei thought, shaking her head in amazement. And with that, suddenly somewhere in her mind, it all clicked into place. Yuzu watched over her in body, mind, and soul. _Who_ would do such a thing, and ask nothing in return, but to continue to be allowed to do it? And a thought came into her mind, that at first, she viewed as naïve, but which rapidly took hold, and gained shape. _"Like miracles in my life, and in the world around her!" s_ he thought, and then knew in her heart at that moment of realization the name she would call Yuzu thereafter, the name that summed up everything she was to Mei, the name that fit her _most perfectly._

And it just slipped effortlessly from her lips as she looked with gratitude and loving devotion into emerald eyes that looked back on her in the same tender, beautiful, blissful, loving way.

She smiled at her lover, her healer, her helper, her soulmate, her.. _.EVERYTHING!_

 _"Thank you Angel!"_ she whispered, the alter of her heart opening like a _prayer_.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuzu is Mei's Angel, the guardian over the fragile girls' heart and soul. Thank you, everyone, for reading this and my other stories. May you all find your own Angels to watch over you!


End file.
